wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pangolin Rescue
"Pangolin Rescue" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 20, 2016. Wild Kratts|website=KET|accessdate=March 4, 2018}} Overall, it is the 96th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In the episode, the Kratt brothers find a ground pangolin walking on the African savanna. Intrigued by its keratin scales, which are used in defense, the Wild Kratts set out to learn more about the pangolin and to tell everybody about it. However, they receive a message from Chinese kids Yi and Duyi, who tell them that they found a pangolin trap in the forest outside their village. The Wild Kratts eventually find out that these traps were set by Gourmand, who plots to use pangolin scales as ingredients in medicinal fruit smoothies. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. At the San Diego Zoo, the Kratt find an African white-belly tree pangolin. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question, and the show transitions into the animated segment. The Kratt brothers are on the African savanna, helping Aviva understand keratin, which appears to be in creatures everywhere. Suddenly, a ground pangolin walks by them on its hind legs. The Kratt brothers follow the scaly creature, which Martin names T. Rex. However, Aviva is upset at the Kratt brothers because they never mentioned the pangolin to her before, despite introducing her to all kinds of other creatures. The Kratt brothers feel bad, and are about to apologize when they notice a pair of lions approaching T. Rex. Sensing the lions, T. Rex curls up into a scaly ball. The lions attempt to but are unable to bite through T. Rex's scales, which are made of keratin. After the lions give up, T. Rex uncurls and sheds a scale. Aviva picks it up and returns to the Tortuga to make a Pangolin Creature Power Suit. While working on the suit, Aviva and her teammates receive a message from Chinese kids Yi and Duyi, who tell them they found a pangolin trap in the forest outside their village. The Wild Kratts take off in their Tortuga and land outside of Yi and Duyi's village. Yi and Duyi lead them to the trap, which captured a mother Chinese pangolin and her pup. Chris lifts the trap, which looks like a spaghetti strainer, to release the pangolins. Martin names the pup Artichoke because it reminds him of an artichoke. Aviva, Yi, and Duyi then return to the Tortuga to work on the Pangolin Suit, while the Kratt brothers search for the trap-setter. After stumbling upon another pangolin trap, the Kratt brothers realize that Artichoke and his mother are not safe and run off to find them. Later, they call their teammates to report that they found Artichoke but not his mother. Aviva finishes a Pangolin Power Disc, which Jimmy teleports to the Kratt brothers. Chris catches the disc first and touches Artichoke to activate Pangolin Power, but after activating his suit, his scales fall off. Martin laughs hysterically but then notices a clouded leopard in the distance. Jimmy teleports a second Pangolin Disc to Chris, who reactivates his suit and saves Artichoke just before the clouded leopard pounces on him. Unable to bite through Chris's scales, the clouded leopard gives up and rolls Chris down an incline. At the bottom Chris hits a button on a mound, which activates a trap that causes him to get picked up by a pair of tongs. Martin tries to get him down, but Chris tells him not to so he can find who set the trap and possibly who took Artichoke's mother. Chris gives Artichoke to Martin, who hides after hearing rustling. Out comes Gourmand, who looks at Chris and thinks he is a "new green species." After stuffing Chris in a sack, Gourmand heads back to his boat and unfolds his restaurant. He picks up one of several pangolins he caught (Artichoke's mother) and plots to grind its scales to make medicinal fruit smoothies. Chris, who is caged with the captured pangolins, finds T. Rex among those caught. Chris "asks" T. Rex if he had seen Artichoke's mother, but inadvertently catches Gourmand's attention. Gourmand explains to him his plan to make medicinal fruit smoothies, and refuses to believe that consuming pangolin scales provides no real health benefits. He returns to preparing his smoothies, when he notices that Martin, who arrived with Pangolin Power, is holding Artichoke's mother. Gourmand fires dough balls at him, pinning him to the kitchen wall. Martin uses his free tail to unpick the lock holding in Chris and pangolins. The pangolins roll away and knock Gourmand into the water. Chris pulls Martin out of the sticky dough and flings him into the water, and they swim away with the pangolins. Back at the Tortuga, the Kratt brothers send a message about how cool pangolins are, and they apologize to Aviva for not telling them and others about pangolins earlier. The episode transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers feed pangolins at the San Diego Zoo. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters * Chris Kratt (voiced by Chris Kratt) * Martin Kratt (voiced by Martin Kratt) * Aviva Corcovado (voiced by Athena Karkanis) * Koki (voiced by Heather Bambrick) * Jimmy Z (voiced by Jonathan Malen) * Gourmand (voiced by Zachary Bennett) * Yi (voiced by Emilia McCarthy) * Duyi (voiced by Parker Lauzon) Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * [[Ground Pangolin|'Ground Pangolin']]: T. Rex * [[Chinese Pangolin|'Chinese Pangolin']]: Artichoke * Black Rhinoceros (called Rhino): Nubs * African Crested Porcupine: Quillber * War-like Termite * Grant's Zebra (called Zebra) * Impala (called Antelope) * Martial Eagle (called Bird) * Lion * Ant * Clouded Leopard * Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse * Atlantic Goliath Grouper Mentioned * ''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (mentioned as T. rex) Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * North American porcupine (called Porcupine) * Striped skunk (called Skunk) * Desert tortoise (called Tortoise) * Tree pangolin * Serval Trivia * "Pangolin Rescue" marks the first time Aviva denies the Kratt brothers access to a Creature Power Suit (albeit briefly and possibly teasingly). Gallery PR.png PR 2.png PR 3.png PR 4.png PR 5.png PR 6.png PR 7.png PR 8.png PR 9.png PR 10.png PR 11.png PR 12.png PR 13.png PR 15.png PR 16.png PR 17.png PR 18.png PR 19.png PR 20.png PR 21.png PR 22.png PR 23.png PR 24.png PR 25.png PR 26.png PR 27.png PR 28.png PR 29.png PR 30.png PR 31.png PR 32.png PR 33.png PR 34.png PR 35.png PR 36.png PR 37.png PR 38.png PR 39.png PR 40.png PR 41.png PR 42.png PR 43.png PR 44.png PR 45.png PR 46.png PR 47.png PR 48.png PR 49.png PR 50.png PR 51.png PR 52.png PR 53.png PR 54.png PR 55.png PR 56.png PR 57.png PR 58.png PR 59.png PR 60.png PR 61.png PR 62.png PR 63.png PR 64.png PR 65.png PR 66.png PR 67.png PR 68.png PR 69.png PR 70.png PR 72.png PR 73.png PR 74.png PR 75.png PR 76.png PR 77.png PR 78.png PR 79.png PR 80.png PR 81.png PR 82.png PR 83.png PR 84.png PR 85.png Artichoke.jpeg References Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Episodes set in Asia Category:Episodes with villains Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Season 4